This conference is designed to bring together a diverse group of experts, including molecular biologists and geneticists, cell biologists, medical oncologists, epidemiologists, and uroLogists to discuss urothelial carcinogenesis, clonality in the development of bladder cancer, biologic and molecular aspects of cancer progression, mechanisms of tumor response and resistance to treatment, and future directions in the diagnosis and treatment of bladder cancer. The conference will encompass 2 1/2 days of presentations and discussions divided into 5 sessions. Participants will include invited scientists and clinicians of diversified expertise who comprise both young and established investigators with interest in the study of bladder cancer, The inclusion of formal presentations, poster sessions, and informal discussions is designed to stimulate open expression of various viewpoints and productive interractions between established and young investigators, and is intended through this ultimately to encourage further studies in both basic science and clinical areas that remain unclear. Primary conference objectives are: l. To encourage formal and informal exchange of information among investigators in molecular biology and genetics, cell biology, epidemiology, medical oncology, and urology, particularly as these may apply to bladder cancer. 2. To promote research in bladder cancer in these areas by identifying and discussing controversies and relevant questions. 3. To encourage collaborative investigations among scientists and clinicians with diverse interests and backgrounds who focus on specific areas of mutual interest in bladder cancer, and to encourage young investigators to become involved in such projects.